


Through The Night

by Lisa94



Series: Twitter/Tumblr Prompt SKAM [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Humor, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Sober!Even, Stranger to Friends, drunk!isak, short and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa94/pseuds/Lisa94
Summary: "AU where drunk isak pees on some stranger's car on his way home after partying all night. the thing is, there is someone in the car" - found on Twitter





	Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed. Idea from Twitter https://twitter.com/evaesheim/status/895709844392554502. Enjoy!

 

Isak knew it was a mistake. He shouldn´ve gone to some party with school the next morning. But Eskild had talked him into coming along – telling him that he shouldn´t waste his youth and be young, wild and free for once. It wasn´t like Isak was a boring young man. But he made good use of his Netflix subscription and liked it.

But once at the party he quickly found himself with a beer in his hand and miracly his beer can was always full. Maybe someone actually gave him new once whenever the current one was empty but Isak wasn´t sure. His brain was feeling weird and he couldn´t really see straight. He was way too drunk to work. The room he was in must be a living room considering that he was sitting on someones couch and the broken tv in the corner. Whoever´s house this was would be mad the next morning, Isak thought and had to giggle.

God, he was fucked. And wasted. He needed to get going if he wanted to look alive at school in a couple hours. Eskild was nowhere to be found but that didn´t matter. They´d walked here. Isak would find his way back. He thought. Maybe. He put the half empty beer can on the couch tish that was covered in beer and other things and stood up on unsteady legs to push through the people. Isak kept his eyes on the ground to not run over someone but instead ran against the next wall.

„Fuck.“ he groaned and rubbed his forehead. Better to look where he walked. With his hand on his forehead he looked up and made it by some miracle out of the house and only nearly fell down the one step infront of the front door. Isak was pleased with himself when he felt the grass under his feet – where were his shoes?! - and kept walking down the street.

„One … Two … Three … Four“ Isak counted his steps out loud. „Five … Six … Seven … Eight“ There was a bright light above him and he looked up to find a street light right over him. Isak smiled. It was a nice light. „One … Two … Three … Four … Five … Six … Seven … Eight“ he counted again and found himself under another street light. Giggling Isak continued with his pattern until he had no idea where he was.

Everything was dark and looked the same. Only the street lights kept Isak company. He was confused but Eskild! He would know what to do. Isak pulled out his iPhone and started typing his help text to his roommate.

To Eskild  
whre m i??

While he waited for an answer another important thing appeared. He really needed to pee. All this beer was finally catching up with not just his brain. Isak started walking again, trying to find his flat to use the toilett. But which house was it? Was he home yet? Maybe he could go to the school. He had to be there anyways and they surely had a toilet. But he needed to go now. His bladder started to hurt and Isak quickly opened his zipper to push down his jeans. There wasn´t a bush anywere near him to pee into but a car. He would just pee here. So that nobody could see him peeing in the middle of the street.

It felt so good to finally get rid of the pressure and pain in his bladder. Isak closed his eyes, threw his head back and sighed. He felt really good.

„Hey! What are you doing?!“ Isak winced when he heard a lout noise. He quickly looked up and down the street but couldn´t see anyone. Was he going to jail now? Because he had to pee?! „In here!“ Isak still wasn´t sure who was talking to him but answered anyways.

„Hi.“ he smiled hopeing the stranger could see that he was friendly.

„Yeah, hi. Would you stop pissing against my car?“ the voice wasn´t all that angry anymore. And – oh! - he was still peeing. But he couldn´t just stop!

„I´m done soon.“ Isak promised. He heard a car door open and close and felt a prensence next to him. Isak looked up to see a young man standing next to him looking at him with a questioning look.

„Turn around. Just don´t pee against my car.“ That man was rude Isak decided. All he wanted to do was relieve his bladder! What was so bad about that?

„I´m done.“ Isak said quietly and pulled up the zipper.

„Thank you.“ Isak wanted to leave but the stranger touched his arm. „Do you … need a ride home?“ he asked but Isak shook his head.

„No. I need to get to school.“ he explained. The stranger looked down at him.

„School? It´s 3am. You need to go home.“ But Isak shook his head no.

„I´ll be late. Because I might be ...“ Isak had to interupt himself with a little hiccup. „drunk.“ The stranger actually laughed at that.

„Okay. C'mon I will take you home. Where do you live?“ he asked while he opened the car door for Isak. It looked so comfortable that Isak let himself fall into the seat.

„With Eskild. And Linn. Oh and Noora. But she was in London. Now she sleeps on the couch. Her boyfriend is …“ Isak paused, waving the stranger closer as if he has a secret to share. „stupid.“ There was the laugh again. It was a nice laugh. His car door was closed and seconds later the stranger sat down in the driver seat. Isak looked over to him and saw him for the first time with some light.

„You´re pretty.“ he observed.

„Do you have your phone? Can I call you friends and ask where you live?“ the stranger asked. Isak gave him his phone willingly.

„'m Isak.“ Isak thought the stranger should know that. „Call Noora. She´s sad and alone because her boyfriend his stupid. But Linn is sad, too. Everyone´s sad.“ Isak was getting sad thinking about his roommates. He should hug them really tight when he got home.

„Okay, Isak. I´m Even. And Noora just answered. I´ll drive you home now.“ The light in the car went out when Even started driving. Which was really sad because now Isak couldn´t stare at that really pretty face anymore.

„I peed under your car.“ Isak told Even after they had driven for a while.

„What?“ Even asked right back.

„I didn´t piss against your car. I peed under it. Because noone could see.“ Isak felt really smart. 

„I saw you.“ Even grinned and Isak grinned right back.

„But you´re pretty.“ As if that was the answer to everything. Even laughed quietly and Isak was back to openly giggling.

„Okay. You can get out now.“ Even said after a bit and stopped the car.

„What?“ Isak looked up hurt. Did he do something wrong? How was he suppossed to find his way home?

„We´re infront of your house.“ Even explained and pointed outside. Right. Isak lived here.

„Thanks.“ Isak was a bit embarrassed and opened the door without looking back. But Even didn´t drive away. Isak felt self-conscious until he had finally opened the door and heard the car behind him leave. He did feel a bit sad to see the pretty boy go.

*

Isak felt like shit. His head was hurting. His mouth was dry. His eyes felt too heavy to open. But not only his alarm was blaring but Noora was knocking on his door.

„Isak! You´ll be late! C'mon I made breakfast.“ As much as Isak loved Noora for taking care of him – not that he would ever tell her that – he just wanted to stay in bed until his hangover was gone. But Noora had told him again and again that he shouldn´t go out the night before school started again and he had still done it. Which meant that he would have to deal with Noora dragging him to school. His head was throbbing and when he saw that he still had his clothes on from last night he didn´t even bothered to change them. He looked around his room but couldn´t find his shoes. Well great. He would need to wear his old and ugly slippers. It would compliment his hangover style.

Whatever he would just go to school. Who cares what he was wearing. Isak did brush his teeth though before he went into the kitchen where Noora was already waiting for him.

„You look like shit.“ she greeted him but seconds later he had a cup of coffee under his nose.

„I feel like shit.“ he answered and hold onto his cup. The smell of the eggs Noora had made him made his stomache doing backflips and he pushed them away. Better to not eat anything.

„Who brought you home? Eskild came by himself but someone texted me from your phone.“ Noora asked when she sat down opposite to him and started on her breakfast. And with her questions the night before came back to Isak. He groaned loudly and let his head fall onto the table.

„I´m fucked.“ he said and heard Noora laugh.

„That bad?“

„I peed against his car and then he drove me home.“ Isak explained. Now Noora was full on laughing.

„You peed against his car? How drunk were you?“

„Very. But I didn´t know him. If I´m lucky I never have to see him again.“ Isak was praying for that to happen. He really didn´t feel like faceing the car owner sober. What was he even thinking getting 

into a car with a stranger?

„I hope you see him again.“ Noora said over her cup of coffee.

„Why are you that mean?“ Isak frowend.

„I´m not mean. It´s just a cool story about your first meeting. I´m rooting for you two.“ Isak rolled his eyes at her and stood up.

„I´m not seeing him again and I won´t start anything with him.“ he said while bringing his coffee cup to the sink.

„You sure? You couldn´t shut up about how pretty he was last night.“

„Fuck you.“ Isak left the kitchen with Noora´s laughter in the background.

*

Isak was sitting on the tram with his earphones in, trying to forget about his hangover and the embarrassement that was last night. His eyes wanted to close but he had to keep them open or he would never arrive at school. So with blurry eyes he saw the boy from last night getting on the tram.

„Fuck“ he said to himself and skidded down his seat and hopes of not being seen by him. But he had no such luck.

„Hey. How´s your bladder?“ Even was standing in front of him with a stupid smile on his lips.

„It´s really not funny.“ Isak felt himself blush. „I don´t even know why I did it.“

„It´s okay.“ Even sat down on the empty seat next to Isak.

„I pissed against your car. How is that okay?“ Isak whisper-yelled at Even.

„Like you said last night you pissed under my car. And you look like a fun person.“ Even smiled so warmly at Isak that he just wanted to go and hide. Fun wasn´t the word most people would describe him with. Grumpy. Womanziner. Gay. But Fun?

„I´m not fun. I hate the world too much to be fun.“ Isak argued with a frown.

„No. Last night you were fun. And alcohol doesn´t make you a different person. It just brings the real you out.“ Why was Even so nice? It was really annoying with all the embarrassament he felt.

„If wandering drunk through the streets and pissing against stranger cars is your definition of fun you have a problem.“ Isak told him. But at this point he put away his headphones. Even didn´t seem to leave anytime soon.

„My brain is fucked up.“ Even agreed but Isak only looked back at him in cofussion.

„What?“

„Nothing. How about you let me buy you a coffee after school and let me find out how fun you are sober.“ Even asked and Isak´s heart skipped a beat. Was he just asked on a date? After pissing 

against this guy´s car?? Looking and Smelling like he did???

„Are you ...“

„It´s a coffee, Isak. Don´t overthink it.“

„I don´t overthink anything, shut up.“ Isak frowned. His headache was coming back. But Even just tilted his head to the side and had that soft look again. The smile on his pouty lips didn´t help. Drunk Isak was right with one thing. Even was pretty. And he doesn´t hate him so maybe a coffee wouldn´t be too bad.

„Fine. But only if you top the coffee with some aspirin. My head his close to explosion.“ Isak rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. It was still too bright and everything was too loud.

„I even get you some greasy food with it. The perfect hangover cure.“ Even was bumping his shoulder against Isak´s and the younger one of them had to smile. Thinking about it the entire situation was rediciulous. And if it wouldn´t hurt his head so much he would´ve laughed.

It was a monday morning and it was pouring with rain. Isak felt like dying but at the same time this beautiful boy had made this shitty day a hundred times better. 


End file.
